The sizes of air-conditioning apparatuses these days are getting larger year by year with an improvement in performance. As the sizes of the air-conditioning apparatuses are increased, the sizes of design panels provided, for example, on the front sides of indoor units are also increased.
Conventionally, indoor units have plastic design panels (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A design panel in Patent Literature 1 is pivoted about pivot arms provided upright at an upper part of a back surface thereof and is fixed to a front frame by engaging projections provided at a lower part on the back surface side.